People often take part in some activities such as mountaineering, swimming and running, and there will be less fun if no interaction is made during the activities. However, the existing interaction activities are mostly organized in advance. In the real life, users sharing the same interests may participate a same organization (e.g., a Q group, a MoMo group and etc.), but it is difficult to gather these users sharing the same interests together for an activity, unless there is someone who organizes such an activity.
Actually, when someone is taking an activity (e.g., running in a park, mountaineering and etc.), there may be some other people who are also taking the same activity at the same time and in the same place. However, no conventional technologies can be used to gather these people, who take the activity individually and don't known each other, together.
Accordingly there is a need to make improvements and advancements on the conventional technologies.